callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
S.S.D.D.
S.S.D.D. '('S'ame '''S'hit, 'D'ifferent 'D'ay) is the first mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It serves as a tutorial to teach players basic gameplay mechanics. Overview The level starts with PFC. Joseph Allen and Sgt. Foley on Firebase Phoenix training some local Afghan National Army soldiers to shoot properly, as Foley mentions that they have been "firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the damn place". Sgt. Foley tells Allen to do a quick weapons demonstration. Allen picks up an M4A1 as he is told to demonstrate what the Afghan soldiers are meant to be doing,showing them how inaccurate firing from the hip is. Foley then instructs PFC Allen how the Rangers take down a target (by crouching and aiming down the sight). Foley then goes on to instruct the Afghan soldiers (and indirectly, the player character) how their gun can penetrate light cover, how to snap between targets quickly with their Iron Sights, and how to throw a Frag Grenade. After teaching the local soldiers, Foley tells Allen to meet Cpl. Dunn at The Pit. Dunn demonstrates that switching to a sidearm is faster than reloading. Then Dunn tells the player to run the course. In the course, the player has to clear enemy emplacements with minimal civilian casualties. After running The Pit, the difficulty for the game is chosen. The game suggests a difficulty for the player based on their Pit time, but the player can choose to continue on any difficulty. Dunn instructs Allen to regroup with the rest of his squad after completing The Pit, but upon leaving it, an alarm sounds and soldiers rush to a group of returning Humvees that have brought wounded soldiers from BCT One, including Walden and Arnett.The unit was named in one of the conversations heard in the level. Sgt. Foley yells to the squad to ready up, and the screen blacks out as the player then, presumably, prepares for battle. There are a maximum of 4 Trophies/Achievements for this mission When you are in the pit it is possible to hear Rangers talking about what sounds like members of Task Force 141. They say "the guy with the skull paint on the ski mask" most likely referring to Ghost also they say "the guy with the Mohawk" referring to Soap. The Pit The only challenging part of this level is The Pit; below are tactics and tips for improving the player's time. The Achievement/Trophy "Pit Boss" can be obtained by completing the Pit in under 30 seconds. The player's final time is not just determined by what time they finished the Pit at. Time is also added or subtracted if the player hits civilians, missed enemies, and/or accuracy: *Two seconds are added for each civilian killed *Two seconds are added for one or two enemies missed *0.05 seconds are deducted for each 1% of accuracy (so'' e.g 80% accuracy gives the player four seconds) Outcomes The outcomes from running the pit are the response the player gets from Dunn and the suggested difficulty level for the game. The following appear to be the critical times: *Under 40 seconds makes Hardened the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "That was good, man, that was very good. You've still got it." or "OK, now that was nice. Run like a true professional." *Under 35 seconds makes Veteran the recommended difficulty. Dunn will say either "You're very impressive, man. You made that course your bitch!" or "Amazing work dude! OK, now that's how you run The Pit!" However the player will be asked for three times if they're sure they want to take the Veteran level. (first time "Are you sure?", second time "Are you absolutely sure?", third time "Veteran is very difficult. Are you sure?") *When the player finishes the course with a lot of knifed targets Dunn will say "You took down too many targets with your knife. Try again. This time with bullets." Note that it is impossible to kill the knifing target with bullets. Tactics The following may help the player minimize his (calculated) time: *Bullets can penetrate the targets, so two or three kills with one bullet can be achieved. This means that it is possible (although it may be rather difficult) to achieve an accuracy of up to 200%, therefore deducting ''ten seconds, not five for 100%, however this needs a weapon that can penetrate through two targets such as the SCAR-H or M14 EBR. *Memorize where enemy and civilian targets cross, if the player shoots at an enemy the bullet will go through him and might hit a civilian on the other side. Try to take different angles or adjust the timing to stop killing civilians and being given penalty time. *Try to shoot one round at a time to maximize accuracy and minimize ammunition consumption, saving the need to waste time reloading. *It is possible to finish The Pit with only 14 bullets from the M9, with one bullet left over. To do this, every one-shot, two-hit kills must be achieved, while knifing at least two targets in addition to the mandatory knifing target. *If you have trouble with controlling fire rate for some fully automatic weapons, such as the G18, it is recommended that you use weapons that are easier to handle, as accuracy will be deducted if you shoot an enemy and accidentally hold down the trigger for too long, releasing more than one bullet- the only bullet that will count is the bullet that hits the enemy and if more come with it, they will all count as misses and you will be penalized for it. *Try using two Handguns. Benefits are very fast weapon switching, quick reload, and they're semi-automatic so it's hard to waste more than one bullet at a target. If in need of reloading, just switch to the second handgun. *Aiming down one's sight is not a necessity will enable you to move faster, although you will get shouted at - "Aim Down Your Sights !" That beind said, if one is accurate and fast enough, a single MP5's magazine is sufficient to finish the course in under 30 seconds by moving constantly and using a single shot per target. Recommended Weapons *After running The Pit once, the player will find more weapons to choose from, including an M14 EBR Scoped. These do not matter, as the player will have other weapons in the next mission. *A weapon with low bullet penetration is a good idea, as high power rifles run the risk of the bullet going through an OpFor target and hitting a civilian target, especially if they are lined up. The MP5K and Mini-Uzi are good examples. *It is recommended to use an MP5K and the USP.45 combination so that the player can move faster while aiming down sights, and to take out the targets more quickly if the player has to reload. *Pistols (M9 and USP .45) are more effective, with low-penetration, high mobility, fast reload and being semi-automatic. *It is not recommended that the player use a shotgun in the pit, as the wide bullet spray may hit civilians. *The G18 pistol is a good choice for a weapon that can be used to complete The Pit without any weapon changes. The player must snap the fire button to fire only 1-2 rounds on a target. Although a player with low accuracy could waste 3-5 rounds on a target, a way to counter it is to reload when running to the next area. The player must also run the course from the same firing positions and run the same route in order to have a clearer shot at the targets and avoid civilians due to the fact that the G18 can double penetrate and fire many rounds in one click. If this tactic is followed, the player may achieve the Veteran or Hardened rank. It is advised to practice the course over and over with the G18 in order to memorize the course and to practice trigger control. *Any automatic weapon and the USP.45 for its quick knifing is also a good choice. *The M14 EBR is not a recommended weapon if the player is inexperienced with sniper rifles. *For most players the most preferable weapons for the Pit course are the G18 pistol and USP .45, as they are light with a great rate of fire and they can be reloaded fast. Weapon Loadout In this level the player first gets a M4A1 Carbine which has to be picked up from the table. Then at the Pit section of the level, the player can choose from an ACR with a Holographic Sight, SCAR-H with Foregrip, AK-47, UMP .45, MP5K with Holographic, Mini-Uzi, M14 EBR, SPAS-12, AA-12, G18, USP .45 with a Tactical Knife, M9, and a Desert Eagle to use in the training course, effectively preparing the player for whatever weapons they will be forced to use in the campaign and giving a good idea of the variety of weapons available. Note that this is the only time in campaign that you will have access to some of the attachments here, namely the foregrip on the SCAR-H and the sight on the MP5K Starting File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine At the Pit File:ACR.png|ACR w/ Holographic Sight File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Foregrip File:AK47.png|AK-47 w/ Red Dot Sight File:UMP45.png|UMP .45 w/ Holographic Sight File:MP5K.png|MP5K w/ Holographic Sight File:MINIUZI.png|Mini-Uzi File:M14EBR.png|M14 EBR File:SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 File:AA12.png|AA-12 File:Glock18.png|Glock 18 File:USP.png|USP w/ Tactical Knife File:M92FS.png|M9 File:Eagle.png|Desert Eagle Intel Items *'''Intel No. 1: (1/1 Intel) Intel number one can be found by a white tower (northeast corner) on the left after the basketball court and open field area. Retrieve it before going down to the pit. Video Of Intel Location. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAGOJDZ0Dwk#t=35s Transcript See S.S.D.D/Transcript. Trivia See S.S.D.D/Trivia. Video Walkthrough http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhaNS9sO65I The Pit: Speed Run thumb|left|400px References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Training Levels Category:Singleplayer